MGM Cartoon Filmography
This is the complete list of MGM cartoons from 1934-1970. 1934 #The Discontented Canary (first MGM cartoon, oldest to be currently owned by Turner Entertainment, public domain, A METRO COLOR CARTOON in the opening because the name Happy Harmonies was not existent yet) #The Old Pioneer (first with the name Happy Harmonies) #Tale of the Vienna Woods #Bosko's Parlor Pranks (first MGM cartoon with Bosko) #Toyland Broadcast 1935 #Hey-Hey Fever (final cartoon with Bosko in Looney Tunes form) #When The Cat's Away #The Lost Chick #The Calico Dragon (academy-award nominee) #Good Little Monkeys #The Chinese Nightingale #Poor Little Me #Barnyard Babies (final cartoon in 2-hue color, final cartoon with Coffee the Lion) #The Old Plantation (first cartoon in 3-hue color, first cartoon with Tanner the Lion, first with the black MGM Tanner the Lion title) #Honeyland #Alias St. Nick (first Little Cheeser cartoon) #Run, Sheep, Run! (first appearance of blackface Bosko) 1936 #Bottles (longest Happy Harmony short) #The Early Bird and the Worm #The Old Mill Pond #Two Little Pups #The Old House #The Pups' Picnic #To Spring (public domain) #Little Cheeser #The Pups' Christmas 1937 #Circus Daze #Swing Wedding (first to not have Happy Harmonies on the title) #Bosko's Easter Eggs #Little Ol' Bosko and the Pirates #The Hound and the Rabbit #The Wayward Pups #Little Ol' Bosko and the Cannibals #Little Buck Cheeser (final Little Cheeser cartoon) 1938 #Little Ol' Bosko in Bagdad (final Bosko cartoon) #Pipe Dreams (from Disney) #Cleaning House (first MGM cartoon produced in-house, first The Captain and the Kids cartoon, all in black and white, unless noted) #The Little Bantamweight (last Happy Harmonies cartoon due to overbudget concerns, from Disney) #Blue Monday #Poultry Pirates #The Captain's Pup #A Day at the Beach #What a Lion #The Pigmy Hunt #Old Smokey #Buried Treasure #The Winning Ticket #Honduras Hurricane #The Captain's Christmas (color) 1939 #Petunia National Park (color, special opening) #Seal Skinners #Mama's New Hat (final The Captain and the Kids cartoon) #Jitterbug Follies (first of two cartoons featuring Milt Gross's Count Screwloose and J.R., black and white) #Wanted: No Master (final Count Screwloose and J.R. cartoon, black and white) #The Little Goldfish (oldest cartoon to be reissued, first one-shot cartoon, first with AN MGM CARTOON) #Art Gallery #The Bear That Couldn't Sleep (first Barney Bear cartoon) #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Bookworm #One Mother's Family #The Blue Danube #Peace on Earth (Academy Award nominee) #The Mad Maestro 1940 #The Fishing Bear #Puss Gets The Boot (originally a one-shot, first Tom and Jerry cartoon) #Home on the Range #A Rainy Day #Swing Social #Tom Turkey and His Harmonica Hamburgers #The Milky Way (Oscar winner, reissue keeps original credits, but omits the opening and ending to replace it with the 1950-1958 The End card and the 1953-1958 opening card) #The Bookworm Turns #Romeo in Rhythm #The Papa Gets the Bird #The Homeless Flea #Gallopin' Gals #The Lonesome Stranger #Mrs. Ladybug 1941 #Abdul the Bulbul Ameer #The Prospecting Bear #The Little Mole #The Goose Goes South #The Rookie Bear #Dance of the Weed #The Alley Cat #The Midnight Snack (oldest Tom and Jerry cartoon to be reissued, reissued twice) #Little Cesario #Officer Pooch #The Flying Bear #The Night Before Christmas #The Field Mouse 1942 #Fraidy Cat #The Hungry Wolf #The First Swallow #The Bear and the Beavers #Dog Trouble #Little Gravel Voice #Puss n' Toots #Bats in the Belfry #The Bowling Alley Cat (final with the black MGM opening title) #Blitz Wolf (Academy Award nominee, first to have the yellow-orange MGM opening title, first MGM cartoon directed by Tex Avery) #The Early Bird Dood It! #Chips Off the Old Block #Fine Feathered Friend #Wild Honey #Barney Bear's Victory Garden 1943 #Sufferin' Cats #Bah! Wilderness #Dumb-Hounded (first Droopy cartoon) #The Boy and the Wolf #Red Hot Riding Hood #The Lonesome Mouse (Only Tom and Jerry cartoon of public domain) #Who Killed Who? #The Yankee Doodle Mouse (Oscar winner) #Barney Bear and the Uninvited Pest #One Ham's Family #War Dogs #The Stork's Holiday #What's Buzzin' Buzzard? #Baby Puss (first Tom and Jerry cartoon with the Tom and Jerry The End title until 1955) 1944 #Innertube Antics #The Zoot Cat #Screwball Squirrel (first Screwy Squirrel cartoon) #Batty Baseball #The Million Dollar Cat #The Tree Surgeon #Happy-Go-Nutty #The Bodyguard #Bear Raid Warden #Big Heel Watha #Puttin' on the Dog #Mouse Trouble (Academy Award winner) #Barney Bear's Polar Pest 1945 #The Screwy Truant #The Unwelcome Guest #The Shooting of Dan McGoo #Jerky Turkey (public domain) #The Mouse Comes to Dinner #Mouse in Manhattan #Tee for Two #Swing Swift Cinderella #Flirty Birdy #Wild and Woolfy #Quiet Please! 1946 #Lonesome Lenny (final Screwy Squirrel cartoon) #Springtime for Thomas #The Milky Waif #The Hick Chick #Trap Happy #Northwest Hounded Police (final with yellow-red opening title scheme, evident from the theatre scene in the cartoon) #Solid Serenade (first with 1946-52 opening) #Henpecked Hoboes (first George and Junior cartoon) 1947 #Cat Fishin' #Part Time Pal #Hound Hunters #The Cat Concerto (Academy Award winner) #Red Hot Rangers #Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse (Academy Award nominee) #Salt Water Tabby #Uncle Tom's Cabana #A Mouse in the House #Slap Happy Lion #The Invisible Mouse #King-Size Canary 1948 #The Bear and the Bean #What Price Fleadom #Kitty Foiled #Little 'Tinker (final with In Technicolor) #The Bear and the Hare (first with Color By Technicolor) #The Truce Hurts #Half-Pint Pigmy #Old Rockin' Chair Tom #Lucky Ducky (final George and Junior cartoon) #Professor Tom #The Cat That Hated People #Mouse Cleaning 1949 #Google Fishing Bear #Bad Luck Blackie (first Butch Dog cartoon) #Polka-Dot Puss #Señor Droopy #The Little Orphan (Academy Award winner) #Hatch Up Your Troubles (Academy Award nominee) #The House of Tomorrow #Heavenly Puss #Doggone Tired (public domain) #Wags to Riches #The Cat and the Mermouse #Little Rural Riding Hood #Love That Pup #Jerry's Diary #Out Foxed #Tennis Chumps #The Counterfeit Cat 1950 #Little Quacker (first Quacker cartoon) #Saturday Evening Puss #Texas Tom #Jerry and the Lion #Ventriloquist Cat #The Cuckoo Clock (final with 1946-50 The End card) #Safety Second (first with MADE IN HOLLYWOOD, USA) #Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl #Garden Gopher (first with 1950-58 The End card, due to the MADE IN HOLLYWOOD, USA) #The Framed Cat #The Chump Champ #Cue Ball Cat #The Peachy Cobbler 1951 #Casanova Cat #Cock-a-Doodle Dog #Jerry and the Goldfish #Daredevil Droopy #Jerry's Cousin (Academy Award nominee) #Droopy's Good Deed #Sleepy Time Tom #Symphony in Slang #His Mouse Friday #Slicked-Up Pup #Car of Tomorrow #Nit Witty Kitty #Droopy's Double Trouble #Cat Napping 1952 #The Flying Cat #Magical Maestro #Duck Doctor #The Two Mouseketeers (Oscar winner) #Smitten Kitten #Triplet Trouble #One Cab's Family (final with 1946-52 opening) #Little Runaway (first with 1952-54 opening) #Rock-a-Bye Bear #Fit to be Tied #Push-Button Kitty #Caballero Droopy #Cruise Cat #The Little Wise Quacker #The Dog House #Busybody Bear 1953 #The Missing Mouse #Barney's Hungry Cousin #Jerry and Jumbo #Cobs and Robbers #Johann Mouse (Oscar winner) #Little Johnny Jet (Oscar nominee) #That's My Pup! #Heir Bear #TV of Tomorrow #Wee-Willie Wildcat #Just Ducky #Half-Pint Palomino #Two Little Indians #Life with Tom #The Three Little Pups 1954 #Puppy Tale #Posse Cat #Drag-a-Long Droopy #The Impossible Possum #Hic-cup Pup #Billy Boy #Little School Mouse #Sleepy-Time Squirrel #Homesteader Droopy #Bird-Brain Bird Dog (final Barney Bear cartoon) #Baby Butch (latest cartoon to be reissued, all future cartoons survive with their original titles) #Mice Follies (final with 1946-54 Tom and Jerry card) #The Farm of Tomorrow (final with 1952-54 opening) #Neapolitan Mouse (first with 1954-58 opening and first with the 1954-55 Tom and Jerry card) #The Flea Circus #Downhearted Duckling #Pet Peeve (first MGM cartoon produced in CinemaScope, although a regular Academy format does exist, first to use the 1954-55 Tom and Jerry The End title for CinemaScope cartoons) #Dixieland Droopy (CinemaScope, although a regular Academy format does exist, special ending title, only non-Tom and Jerry cartoon to be produced both in Academy Ratio and CinemaScope) #Touché, Pussy Cat! (Academy Award nominee, CinemaScope, although a regular Academy format does exist) 1955 #Southbound Duckling (CinemaScope, although a regular Academy format does exist) #Pup on a Picnic (CinemaScope, although a regular Academy format does exist) #Field and Scream #Mouse for Sale #Designs on Jerry #Tom and Cherie (CinemaScope, although a regular Academy format does exist) #The First Bad Man #Smarty Cat (only Tom and Jerry cartoon to have the MGM ending card instead of the Tom and Jerry one) #Deputy Droopy #Pecos Pest (final cartoon in Academy Ratio format, all cartoons from 1955-58 afterwards were only in CinemaScope, final cartoon produced by Fred Quimby, final cartoon with 1946-55 Tom and Jerry The End card in Academy Ratio format) #That's My Mommy (first cartoon to not be produced by Fred Quimby, final cartoon with 1954-55 Tom and Jerry card, final cartoon with 1954-55 Tom and Jerry The End card in CinemaScope format) #Cellbound (final Butch Dog cartoon) #Good Will To Men (remake of Peace on Earth (1939)) 1956 #The Flying Sorceress (first with 1956 Tom and Jerry opening and ending cards) #The Egg and Jerry #Busy Buddies #Muscle Beach Tom #Millionaire Droopy #Down Beat Bear #Blue Cat Blues (final with 1956 Tom and Jerry opening and ending cards) #Barbecue Brawl (first with 1956-58 Tom and Jerry opening and ending cards, first cartoon in Perspecta Sound) 1957 #Cat's Meow #Tops With Pops #Give and Tyke (first Spike and Tyke cartoon) #Timid Tabby #Grin and Share It #Feedin' the Kiddie #Scat Cats (final Spike and Tyke cartoon) #Mucho Mouse #Blackboard Jumble #Tom's Photo Finish #One Droopy Knight 1958 #Happy Go Ducky #Sheep Wrecked #Royal Cat Nap #Mutts About Racing #The Vanishing Duck (final Quacker cartoon) #Robin Hoodwinked #Droopy Leprechaun (final Droopy cartoon) #Tot Watchers (final with 1956-58 Tom and Jerry opening and ending cards, final MGM cartoon in Perspecta Sound, final Tom and Jerry cartoon produced by Hanna and Barbara until 1975, final theatrical short from MGM until 1961) 1961 #Switchin' Kitten (first Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Gene Dietch) #Down and Outing #It's Greek to Me-Ow 1962 #High Steaks #Mouse Into Space #Landing Stripling #Calypso Cat #Dicky Moe #The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit #Tall in the Trap #Sorry Safari #Buddies Thicker Than Water #Carmen Get It (final Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Gene Dietch) 1963 #Pent-House Mouse 1964 #The Cat Above and the Mouse Below #Is There A Doctor in the Mouse? #Much Ado About Mousing #Snowbody Loves Me #The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse 1965 #Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life #Tom-ic Energy #Bad Day at Cat Rock #The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off #Haunted Mouse #I'm Just Wild About Jerry #Of Feline Bondage #The Year of the Mouse #The Cat's Me-Ouch #Jerry-Go-Round #The Dot and the Line 1966 #Duel Personality #Jerry, Jerry Quite Contrary #Love Me, Love My Mouse #Puss 'N' Boats #Matinee Mouse #A-Tominable Snowman #Catty Cornered #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (TV Special) 1967 #Cat and Duplicat #O Solar Meow #Guided Mouse-ille #Rock 'N' Rodent #Cannery Rodent #The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. #Surf Bored Cat #Shutter Bugged Cat #Advance and Be Mechanized #Purr-Chance to Dream (final theatrical Tom and Jerry cartoon) #The Bear That Wasn't (final theatrical one-shot) 1970 #Horton Hears a Who? (TV Special) References *Maltin, Leonard. Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons: Revised and Updated Edition. 1987, Plume/Penguin Category:Lists